


Wrong Side Of Reality

by DesiredUsernameTaken



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredUsernameTaken/pseuds/DesiredUsernameTaken
Summary: 2 years 3 months 7 days 0 hours 48 minutesThat’s how long it took for Wade to rescue Peter from his life in sex trafficking. In other words, it had been far too long since Peter had been taken out of his boyfriend’s loving arms. Unfortunately, now Wade can’t even hold him in his arms. Unable to remember, Peter must struggle to fit into his new life and Wade must struggle to make things alright again.





	1. Chapter 1

**0 years 0 months 0 days 7 hours 24 minutes since rescue**

 

When Peter woke up alone it was a relief. To not feel an alpha pressing inside him the moment he woke up was something he wasn’t always privileged enough to get. It took him a moment to think properly again, the fog still dulling his thought. It wasn’t the first time he had woken up with drugs still in his system, he couldn’t sleep for extended periods of time after all. He was used to waking up at the slightest noise if he wasn’t knocked out.

 

When he finally looked around, he realised he had been moved, which was nothing new. What was new, however, was that he had been placed on a bed. He was never left on a bed after an alpha used him, ever. They always kicked him off to go find a corner to make himself invisible in as soon as possible after they had had their fun.

 

The room smelled strongly of one alpha, vaguely familiar in a way he couldn’t place. Had he been sold again? It seemed so. The room was messier than he was used to, but that was most likely because he only ever had a small corner or an empty room.

 

He wanted to move to climb off the bed, but he knew that would be an extremely bad idea. He had learned early on you don’t move from the spot an alpha put you in, that was always a bad idea and it only ever got you hurt. He moved to slowly sit up, his body still sore. Last thing he could remember was too many hands touching him and a drink forced down his throat, probably to keep him docile.

 

He flinched when the door opened to reveal an alpha standing there. The man smiled easily, taking a step into the room and Peter had to remind himself not to shrink back. Some Alphas didn’t like it if you were scared, some got off on it, it depended. And it was part of his job to know what the alpha would want. Even though it was always extremely difficult, and he often got it wrong. Everyone just expected something different from him.

 

“Hey, Petey. It’s me, Wade. Just Wade.” The alpha raised his hands in mock surrender. The Alpha knew Peter’s name. That one was a first. The alphas never knew his real name, it was always nicknames that he despised, that made him sick to his stomach. He didn’t know how the alpha knew his name, they never knew his name.

 

“I’m glad to see you woke up. I was wondering if you wanted something to eat?” He phrased it more as a question than a command, which was extremely confusing, and he knew the right answer to this. The answer was no. Food that wasn’t the alpha’s scraps was always a bad idea.

 

Yet right that moment his stomach decided to growl in hunger and he froze, looking at the alpha, who grinned at him. The grin scared him, a lot, alphas only ever looked that way when they about to take whatever they wanted. This time he did shrink back on himself and Wade’s smile softened a bit, almost sad. Although Peter couldn’t understand why it almost looked sad. “I’ll take that as a yes. Why don’t you come to the kitchen with me and I’ll get you something to eat, alright?”  
  
The blond stood there for a moment longer before he turned around to head to the kitchen. Only then did Peter get out of bed. He was unstable on his feet and lightheaded, so he only followed the other moments after, keeping a safe distance as he took everything in. He noticed that he was also wearing clothes, actual clothes. He couldn’t quite believe that he was wearing clothes, the alphas never gave him clothes, and these even seemed to almost fit, just slightly too big.

 

The place was messy, messier than he was used too, but in a way that made it feel lived in, not the way other alphas’ homes were. Cleaned and perfectly tidy. It only smelled of one alpha too. Was he the first omega to come here in a while? That meant the alpha would be eager to use him, and he didn’t want that.

 

Wade was busy in the kitchen, it looked like he was making a meal. That made Peter hesitate. Was it for him? Was he actually going to get a decent meal? He doubted it. Maybe the alpha was taunting him, it wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe he would get the scraps, that sounded very likely.

 

Peter stood in the doorway for a few minutes before the alpha gestured for him to sit down at the table. After a few moment’s hesitation, you weren’t allowed to sit down at the table after all, he sat down. Even if every bone in his body was screaming at him to move, to get on his knees where he belonged, he knew he couldn’t move from where an alpha told him to go.

 

After a while of waiting the alpha put down a bowl of what looked like tomato soup in front of him. Wade sat down in front of him and he hesitated. The alpha didn’t have a bowl for himself. Had he made a mistake? Was he messing with him? Wade’s smile seemed to drop a little, a worried look settling on his face. “You don’t like tomato soup? Should I make you something else?”

 

Peter immediately shook his head and picked up the spoon, muttering a small, “No, this is fine. Thank you.” He took his first bite and had to stop himself from letting out a groan; he couldn’t remember the last time he had had warm food. He was practically inhaling it now, but Wade spoke up again.  
  
“Woah, Petey, slow down there, we don’t want you to choke or throw up from eating too fast.” Peter froze immediately, almost dropping the spoon. When an alpha gave you an order you followed it, immediately, otherwise the punishment would be worse. The last thing he wanted was to get punishment again. Those were always the worst, when they had a reason to punish you.

 

He could see the way the other’s face fell and Peter shrunk back in on himself. He did something wrong, what did he do wrong? He didn’t know, and he was panicking. He didn’t want to get hurt or used. The alpha sighed softly and sat back, looking at him for a few too long moments. “I just don’t want you chocking. You can continue eating if you want, you know?”

 

After a few minutes of sitting and waiting for punishment, Peter hesitantly took a bite. He was uncertain about what was happening, but the alpha seemed happy with having him eat. He was confused as to why any alpha would be happy to see him eat, but he tried to pay it no mind.

  
When he was halfway through the bowl, glad not to have it taken away yet, the alpha spoke up again. “So, for sleeping arrangements I thought it would be a good idea to give you the main bedroom. I’ll take the couch, you’re just going to have let me get my clean clothes and things every morning and evening.”

 

Peter stared at him, wide-eyed. He didn’t know what to think about that, couldn’t think about that. He couldn’t take the bed and let the alpha take the couch. That was wrong as so many levels. It would be disastrous. The alpha would get mad and then he’d be punished, and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to get hurt again.

Peter shook his head slightly, unable to look at Wade as he lowered his eyes. “It’s okay, really, I’ll find some corner to settle in.” He was used to taking dark corners, to hide himself so that he’s not seen or in the alpha’s way. He felt his heart drop and he instinctively pulled into himself. “I’m sorry.” He managed to get out softly.

 

Wade shook his head, his hand twitching as if he wanted to move to touch the other, but he didn’t, staying perfectly still. “It’s okay, you can take the bed, really, I don’t mind.”  The alpha seemed gentle, he didn’t seem mad, and he wasn’t pressuring. “I sleep on the couch most days in any case.”

 

The alpha seemed genuine and he wanted to believe him so badly, wanted to believe that he could have a whole bed for him to sleep in, just for himself. He hadn’t had a bed to sleep on in ages and for the first time that he could remember he had woken up not feeling aches all over his body. But he was also very afraid that the alpha would get tired of sleeping on the couch and get mad at him. Was that a risk he would be willing to take?  


Although if he did end up sleeping in the bedroom, maybe he could even close the door. Not lock it though, he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to lock the door, but at least if he could close it, he would be woken up when it opens and then he could at least have a split-second warning to get his bearings before he was used again.

 

He was silent for a few moments, weighing his options before nodding, letting out a small, “Okay, Alpha.” He tried to ignore the look of hurt that crossed Wade’s face before a smile settled on it again, open and inviting. It scared him, he didn’t know what it meant or what the alpha’s intentions were.

 

Peter finished his soup, pushing the bowl away from him ever so slightly, keeping his eyes downcast as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself again. “Thank you.” He said softly, glancing up at the alpha for a split second before looking down at his lap again. He felt guilty about eating that much, but it felt so good to have a full stomach for once. And the food had been warm and delicious too.

 

Still, he couldn’t trust the alpha. All of them were bad and would hurt him without a second thought. They were ruthless animals and just because this one seemed nice didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to use Peter later. At some point or another, alphas always snapped. He was going to start using him or sell him. He never enjoyed either. He just wished he could stay like that forever, with a warm stomach and proper food in.


	2. Chapter 2

**0 years 0 months 4 days 8 hours 48 minutes since rescue**

 

Wade was pacing the kitchen, careful to keep his footsteps light. He wouldn’t be very happy with himself if he ended up waking Peter, he had noticed that the other had become a very light sleeper, whereas before he could sleep through practically anything. The phone next to his ear was ringing as he waited for her to pick It up and the sound was oddly soothing.

 

Even if he had gotten Peter back a few days ago, the reality had only just started to sink in. It felt strange, to hear footsteps in the apartment again, no matter how soft and cautious. Wade had gotten so used to being alone.

 

He was used to sleeping on the on the couch, their bed feeling far too empty without Peter next to him. He was used to eating on the couch instead of at their small dining table; the sight at the seat in front of him always made a lump settle in his throat. He was used to it, used to the quietness that settled over the apartment like a thick blanket.

  
He was used to grabbing some food on the way home, whatever time he managed to get home. Washing, putting on a clean suit, then crashing on the couch to sleep for a few hours. Waking up to follow leads, planning where he was going. Go out to find Peter, unalive some sick bastards. Then repeat it all. It was a cycle he gotten used to by now, it kept him busy enough not to try and think too much over where Peter could’ve gone or if he was even still alive.

 

That had changed however, changed the moment he had walked in to see some fucking sicko alpha touching his Baby boy, using him. The very thought of it made Wade sick, but the image was seared to the back of his eyelids, he couldn’t stop thinking of the fearful -and all the same hopeful- look he had given Wade just before passing out, and the alpha hadn’t even stopped then.

 

The man hadn’t made it much further, to say the least. He wished he could’ve made the kill longer, stretch out the pain, make him pay for all the shit he and all the other alphas did to Peter. But Peter always got first priority, no exception. So he had carried him out of the building and took him for a quick trip to the hospital.

 

The doctors were able to tell him what he should expect at least. PTSD from everything they’ve put Peter through. There was possible, permanent or temporary they couldn’t say for sure, memory loss from the drugs and the abuse. Malnutrition and possible lack of appetite from the time being until the drugs came out of his system. Then of course also withdrawal symptoms.

 

It was a lot and the doctors had suggested that he put him somewhere to be rehabilitated, let the professionals take care of him, but Wade couldn’t do that. He couldn’t bring himself to do that to poor mistreated Peter. He was the love of his life and there was no possible way that he was ever going to let harm fall over Peter again.

 

So, he had carried Peter right out of the hospital to take him home. Wade would take care of him, Wade would protect him and love him and make him feel safe again. He couldn’t even imagine leaving Peter with strangers after all he’s been through these past two years.

 

He didn’t know what he had expected, had hoped. What he hadn’t prepared himself for was that big, scared, wide-eyed look the other had given him the moment he had stepped into the room. The smell of _fear, run, fear_ practically radiating from him. The scent coming from Peter had made him want to throw up, he couldn’t take that smell coming from Peter, especially since he knew he was the one that triggered it.

 

But he knew almost immediately, Peter had forgotten him, he thought he was just another alpha, one that was going to use him. It was extremely obvious by the way he acted and that scent, that sickening scent that filled the entire room. He couldn’t imagine how any alpha could still use an omega that smelled like that.

 

So he knew what he had to do. He had to be gentle and kind and loving and caring. He had to be patient, something he was normally not too good at, but he would have to manage. He had no other option, and he wanted Peter to feel safe and loved. He wanted him to relax again.

 

In no way did Wade expect things to go back to the way it was before, Peter had changed, they had both changed. After everything the brunet had went through, he wouldn’t blame him if he never wanted to be in a relationship again, much less have sex with him. The thought of forcing himself on Peter made him queasy, and he had a pretty strong stomach all things considered.

 

“Hi, Sweetie.” The soft voice came from over the phone, pulling him out of his own thoughts, and Wade felt his shoulders sag slightly as he leaned against the counter, some of the tension in his body bleeding out. It was okay, it was going to be okay. He wasn’t alone in this.

 

“Hey there, May. How is the most amazing woman in the world doing?” He had made a habit of calling her every second day, but he hadn’t called her in almost a week now, and he could imagine she was worried. She was the one person who had stuck with him through this, who hadn’t told him to ‘just give up and move on’ and it had paid off.

 

There was a small, tired chuckle from the other end of the phone before she spoke up again. “I’m doing alright. How are you? You didn’t end up in the hospital again, did you?” He had never directly told her about his mercenary jobs, but after he had landed in the hospital for a week, he was pretty certain she had figured it out.

 

He smiled slightly, closing his eyes. She would be ecstatic to hear the good news. “No, luckily not. I have some very good news instead.” He didn’t pause for very long, he didn’t want to keep her waiting for longer than he already did. “I found Peter. I brought him home a few days ago. He’s safe now.”

 

He could hear a small gasp, and something clanged like it had been dropped. “You found him? How is he? Is he hurt? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He could practically hear the tears in her voice. “I’m so glad you found him, Wade. I knew you could. I’m so glad.”

 

He felt his smile waver for just moment, sadness washing over him. He hadn’t saved him soon enough. “He’s safe. Just a bit banged up. He can’t really remember anything and he’s skinny as a twig. I’ve tried the last couple of days just to keep him calm and not freak out. Since he’s off the drugs they had him on he’s not as docile as they wanted him to be.”  
  
He could hear a small sniffle before she spoke again, he wasn’t sure if she was crying from sadness or joy, probably both. “Oh, my poor baby.” She seemed to take a moment to let it all sink in before she let out a shaky breath. It was a few long moments before she spoke again. “I trust you’ll take good care of him. And I want constant updates until he’s ready to see me again.”

 

He was glad to hear that May didn’t expect to see him right away, he wasn’t sure if Peter could handle another person, he was already extremely skittish with just Wade around. “Of course, I will. The moment he’s ready I’ll invite you over and you can make him something nice to eat, my cooking isn’t nearly as good as yours.”

 

A watery chuckle come from her and he smiled sadly. “You never have been the best at cooking, have you? Alright, once he’s ready give me a call, and I’ll make him some of my best cooking.” He could hear her voice was still shaky and that she mostly likely wanted to come rushing over that very moment, but he knew she cared more about Peter than her own need to see him.  
  
“Now, remember to feed yourself and take care of yourself too, alright dear? And I expect you to be eating healthy, the both of you.” May was always so concerned about his health and if it hadn’t been for May and her dropping by with Tupperware full of food, then he would’ve surely fainted during a mission and gotten killed by now. Eating had been one of the last things on his mind the past two years.

 

Through those horrible two years he had gone without Peter. He still had nightmares about finding his dead body somewhere. He had woken up the previous night, his cheeks stained with tears and a scream on the tip of his tongue, the image of Peter’s dead body still flashing in front of his eyes every time he closed them.

 

He had been glad he was lucky enough not to have screamed and woken the brunet up in fear. The last thing he wanted was Peter to be even more scared of him. It was already painful enough as it was. His small voice and his hesitant movements, calling him _Alpha._ It was unpleasant, to say the very least, but he couldn’t bring himself to blame Peter, none of this was his fault.

 

Even if some of the people he had spoken to about his disappearance had talked about how it had to be the omega’s fault. How if he had not been alone, or maybe he wasn’t dressed properly, or other bullshit excuses like that. It was vile and revolting. It wasn’t Peter’s fault and never would be.

 

“And Wade?” He was startled out of his thoughts and he let out a small hum. “Tell him I send my love, if you think that’s acceptable. And make sure he feels loved, but I know you’ll do that without me having to tell you.”

 

He smiled slightly, nodding even if she can’t see him. “Will do, May, will do. I’ll make sure he knows he’s safe now and I’ll keep you updated, don’t worry. Let’s hope he regains his memories, if not, we can always make new ones.”

 

There was a small laugh and Wade almost wished she was there so that he could have one of her motherly hugs. It had been the only physical comfort he had gotten, and he cherished it every time that he could get it. “Call me when you can, Wade. See if you can get a nice picture somewhere, if he’s feeling up to it.”  
  
He smiled. “Of course. I’ll make sure of it. Maybe before visiting he can even call you and talk to you.” He hoped that knowing May was also an omega would help Peter. That could help the whole situation. It might be good for Peter to have another omega around.

 

“Goodbye Wade, take care.” And then there was silence on the other end of the line and Wade felt inexplicably lonely, but only for a moment, before there were footsteps coming from the bedroom and a sleepy looking Peter emerged.  
  
He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he spoke up. “Do you mind if I get myself something to eat?” He seemed hesitant and scared, but slightly less so than he did four days ago. That warmed Wade’s heart. Progress was slow, and he wished it could be faster, but he would be patient.  
  
“Sure, Baby boy. I’ll make something for you, if you want. What about some eggs and bacon? Maybe some pancakes too?” He had already put the phone down and began pulling out everything he needed. “Why don’t you grab a seat and the food will be right up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting this super early because I just got it done and I see no reason not to publish it so... I blame this on Chandler for encouraging to post.  
> Once again, check out my tumblr @thefantasticspideypool for updates and such  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! And feel free to give some criticism, if you have any


	3. Chapter 3

**0 years 0 months 23 days 23 hours 26 minutes since rescue**

 

Peter lay in bed, unable to fall asleep, he’d been tossing and turning for what feels like ages now and he can’t seem to fall asleep. He was fairly certain it was the nightmare he had had earlier. The image of yet another faceless alpha dragging him onto a bed and flipping him over for easy use still floated through his head, banging at the insides of his skull.

 

Being off the drugs probably didn’t help either. He’d been having withdrawal symptoms, he’s been craving for something that he knew he couldn’t get, at least for now. But the alpha had made sure to keep him clean. And his appetite had returned, much to Wade’s delight. He was very happy to make food for him at any time of the day and to care for him. It was strange to say the least.

 

His skin was itching, and he felt restless. The fear of the alpha coming back, or him being taken out of the safe bubble he had created -in the room that Wade only ever came into with permission from- Peter persistent in his mind. The room was his safe space and Wade was always understanding if he needed to stay in it for a while.

 

Sometimes when Peter was feeling really bad and unable to even think of going outside the room, Wade would ask if he could bring him something to eat and even if he declined most of the time -he didn’t want to alpha getting mad because he was giving him extra work- it was still nice. To think that there was an alpha like Wade out there was a nice thought, a comforting one.

 

It was taking him some time, but he was slowly starting to trust the alpha, which set off a lot of alarm bells in his head. He couldn’t trust an alpha because that was only ever bad news, but this one seemed so nice and he hadn’t even touched him yet. Or he tried to, one time, when he seemed not to be thinking about it. But the moment Peter flinched he pulled away immediately and apologised, which was crazy (what alpha ever apologised to an omega?).

 

It was soothing to know that he was safe, even if it was quite hard to believe. Yet he still felt unsafe at the moment, he wanted to crawl into some corner and try to go away unnoticed. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to do something, so he stood up. His eyes settled on the drawers at the side of the room, the one with the clothes in.

 

The first day Wade had shown him where his clothes are, it was more than he had ever owned. Wade had assured him that, yes, it was all his and, yes, of course he could wear it whenever he wanted. He had looked through all the clothes, admiring each shirt and pair of pants. It was the most he had ever owned.

 

Wade had told him which drawers were his and that if Peter ever wanted, he could wear Wade’s clothes too, like he did in the past. Peter was still uncertain what his and Wade’s relationship had been in the past. Friends? Boyfriends? He couldn’t even hope to have a friend like Wade, much less a boyfriend. Peter knew omegas like him didn’t deserve love. He would never deserve love.

 

Yet Wade had let it slip before that he loved him, without missing a beat he continued talking as if it never happened, as if he hadn’t just thrown his entire world to its side. It wasn’t the first time an alpha had told him he loved him, or something about him at least. He was often told they loved his ass or the way he sucked them off or how fuckable he was.

 

He had to shake his head to try and shake off the thoughts. For now, he had a breather, a time of some peace and no hands or drugs or people touching and using him when he didn’t want it. He could try to relax now, for a little while. A breath of fresh air before he was dragged under the waves again.

 

So instead he focused on the top drawer, the one Wade hadn’t talked about, ignored it completely. And he was curious, which he was far too often. He had always angered alphas with something he did, especially when he hadn’t had something to make him docile in a while. It always got him into a lot of trouble.

 

But just one look couldn’t hurt, right? It could, very badly. But he was hoping for the best with this new alpha. He knew he could get into a lot of trouble, Wade never gave him permission to look in this drawer, but the other had said he was free to do whatever he wanted. The conflict in him currently was a lot, but curiosity finally won over.

 

Cautiously he pulled open the drawer, looking inside. It was a bit of a mess, random items were strewn about, but it looked like it hadn’t been touched in ages. He picked up the first object; a small stuffed teddy bear, holding a red heart. He ran his fingers over the soft fur. Still soft, even if it seemed quite old.

 

An image of Wade holding the teddy bear out to him, a goofy grin on his face, flashed through his mind and he frowned at the teddy bear, his grip tightening ever so slightly. If he focused enough, he could see it again, along with images of what looked like a picnic in a park.

 

Everything was a bit blurry and the colours seemed a bit too dull, but it was there. And he felt it, happiness bubbling up inside him, like he was there, like he had experienced it. With Wade making bad jokes and them eating tacos. It was warm and fuzzy and a good memory.

 

He froze. Memory? Was it a memory? It felt like one. He couldn’t remember anything of his life before, of what Wade had described to him. But standing there, looking at the teddy bear, he knew it was from a date he had with Wade. Wade had described a lot of memories to him, all fond and good, but up until now he hadn’t remembered anything.

 

Yet he could feel the feeling of the other’s slightly scarred skin as they held hands and the warm breeze tugging its fingers through his hair. He could remember the alpha’s loud laugh and the warm feeling inside him when he heard that laugh. He could see in the dim colours how bright the other’s eyes were. He couldn’t remember any words, but it was all there.

 

His hands were slightly shaking now when he focused back on the bear he was holding, its beady black eyes staring back at him. So, they had been dating. Was that what Wade wanted from him again? A relationship? Sex? Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to handle any of that.

 

It’s been more than three weeks now and the bruises has faded, and he hasn’t been used yet. It felt amazing. There were no expectations for him other than doing a few chores to help when the alpha went to work at his irregular hours. It was freeing and strange, but it was his reality, at least for now.

 

It’s only been three weeks, but he was already getting used to not being touched or thrown about, being fed and spoiled. That’s what it was, he was being spoiled, it was the only way to explain the amazing treatment he’s been getting. It was going to make going back to his old life so much harder. He knew it would come soon too. Alphas usually only kept him for a month at most, most of the time it was only two weeks or so. He knew he wasn’t staying much longer.

 

But he wanted to stay, and he would maybe even consider pleasing the alpha if it meant he could keep the privileges he had and he could stay. It was a strange thought, he would never have done it willingly. It was probably because he wanted to keep what he had currently.

 

He wanted to keep the privileges he had. Like a bed and warm food and privacy. He wanted it. He just felt slightly guilty for taking it without giving much back. It was only fair that he gave back more than just some chores.

 

He focused back on the teddy, running his thumb over the slightly dusty fur. The frills on the heart were fraying slightly. He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his lips. It was a nice memory and he tried to cling onto the feeling of safety and happiness.

 

He put the teddy bear down, looking at the rest of the drawer. He picked up a bunch of key chains, all tied to one key ring, hoping it would make him remember some more. They were obviously collected from various places.

 

Some from Disneyland, where he could see Wade eating some themed food and them going on rides. Wade got dizzy and almost threw up, while Peter just enjoyed it. He could remember them holding hands and Wade’s laugh. He could remember Wade’s laugh so clearly. Wade hadn’t laughed at all since he came back.

 

He felt a slight sinking feeling in his chest, he wasn’t making the alpha happy anymore. He wasn’t doing enough. He wasn’t enough. He didn’t think he’d ever be enough again. He can’t be the person who Wade wants him to be. It pained him because that meant that the alpha only loved the old him or the idea of him. He wasn’t really loved by Wade.

 

He looked at a few other key chains. Tokyo, The Grand Canyon, Miami, Seattle. He couldn’t remember much of any of that. It was all a mess of images and sounds and smells and feelings. He Could remember a lot about Wade being there. But it was only some of them, he assumed a lot of them were what Wade collected when he worked, or at least that’s what he assumed.

 

Along with the key chains there were also some snow globes and Peter almost laughed in fondness. He was sure all of there most of there was Wade’s doing and it was a strange feeling to feel so fond about someone, especially an alpha.

 

He could remember some snippets of conversation with the alpha, but with most items he drew up a blank. What he could remember was dull and out of focus at best, but he could feel it and that was more than he could ever say. It was so new and wonderful, but also so scary. What was he going to do when the other decided to sell him again?

 

With a small sigh, he put down the key rings and looked at the rest of the drawer. There were other items like pins and magnets, but he ignored it for the box sitting in the corner of the drawer. He opened it hesitantly, looking at its content.

 

It was filled with cards and letters. He picked one at random. It was a plain looking card with neat handwriting, with a happy 21st birthday on the front. The card was sweet wishing him a happy birthday and giving him all her love, signed by an ‘Aunt May’. Wade had mentioned her a few times before and he knew enough about her to know that she practically raised him.

 

He continued looking through the cards, finding one after the other. All of them were sweet and so _loving_. It was quite terrifying, if he was being honest with himself. Because he knew he could never live up to their expectations, he could never be the person they want him to be. It was terrifying.

  
He wanted to be loved, but he knew once they figured out that he wasn’t the old Peter -which would probably happen very soon- he would be screwed. They’d sell him in a heartbeat. He tried to shake off the thought as he picked out the next card, taking his time to read through it, but with each word his heart dropped lower into his stomach.

 

It was a love letter from Wade, telling him things like he wanted to marry him and comments about his body and the time they spent on bed. Peter felt sick to his stomach. He had been used by the alpha before. Was this just all a rouse to get to him? How much longer until the other used him? Until he because just another omega to fuck.

 

He dropped the box, the letters and cards scattering across the flood. The loud bang startled him out of his thoughts. The box had broken, some of the cards were folded. He started at it for a moment, his breath coming in short gasps.

  
His chest was tight, and he couldn’t breathe at all. He was struggling to think about anything other than the pain that was coming and the fact that Wade had used him before. He was fairly certain that there were tears slowly rolling down his face, but he couldn’t feel it, it all felt so far away.

 

All that he could feel was overwhelming and he fell to his knees, staring at the mess he made. He could already imagine all the horrible things that the alpha would do to him, all the things that the alpha would do to get back at him. He was certain that this was it, this would be the final straw on the camel’s back.

 

His head shot up when the door opened, a worried looking Wade peeking his head past the door. “Petey? Are you okay? What happened?” The alpha eyes the mess on the floor and Peter felt his breath catch. He couldn’t breathe anymore, and the tears were streaming steadily down his face now.

 

“Petey, calm down, it’s okay.” He took a few steps closer and Peter scrambled back until his back hit the bed and he felt the panic rise. He was trapped, with nowhere to go and he felt his breathing speed up.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to break it, I promise.” He managed to get out through shaking gasps, pulling in on himself completely as he curled up into a small ball. The alpha stopped in the doorway and didn’t come any closer, but that didn’t make the panic any less.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. Please don’t be mad.” He pleaded, the alpha looking at him, almost shocked. He couldn’t focus enough to get a scent from the other, especially not past his own scent of _fear, fear, fear._ He couldn’t calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene will continue in the next chapter out of Wade's POV!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**0 years 0 months 24 days 0 hours 14 minutes since rescue**

 

When Wade heard a loud thump coming from the bedroom, he was on his feet immediately. He had always been a light sleeper, even more so when Peter had been taken. It didn’t sit well with the baddies when he started killing the heads of the operations and it wasn’t uncommon for someone to come to his home and try and stop him.

 

He almost ran to the door, slowing only when he came to a stop in front of the door and his brain seemed to catch up slightly. If it was just Peter in there then he had to be careful not to startle him. He hoped that it was just Peter in there and not some asshole trying to get back at Wade for whatever he had done.

 

“Petey? Are you okay? What happened?” He asked as he slowly pushed the door open, just enough so that he could see through, before assessing the room. Peter was alone, that was the most important thing, other than that, there were cards and letters spilt over the floor and the box it had been kept in had broken, the plastic cracked and a bit dented.

 

He could only assume what happened. Peter had found the box and read something he didn’t like. It was a big possibility. Before all this happened, he wouldn’t have thought twice about commenting about the other’s body or the time they spent in bed together or their relationship. It only made sense that Peter would read something Wade had said.

 

Now it was a different story, now he had to be careful, it wasn’t like it had been before. Now he was careful about everything he said, everything he did. He had to even make sure he didn’t get angry. The one time he got even slightly frustrated, his scent had sent Peter into a panic. That was nothing like now, however. This breakdown was different, bigger, scarier.

 

“Petey, calm down, it’s okay.” He opened the door slightly more, taking a step closer. When Peter practically scrambled to get away from him, he stopped in his tracks. This was bad. Peter was usually skittish around him, but never this much, never to the extent where it looked like he would jump out of a window to get away from him, so he stopped dead in his tracks, freezing.

 

At the other’s next words, he felt his heart absolutely break. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to break it, I promise.” He swallowed at the lump in his throat, looking at the other. Now was not the time to get emotional. So he focused on sending out waves of _calm, love, safe._ But he knew it was probably overpowered by the sheer amount of fear coming off the other.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. Please don’t be mad.” The other continued and he had to keep himself from getting murderous tendencies. Not towards Peter, never towards Peter, instead to all the asshole alphas who did this to him. He had had those urges for more than two years now and moments like these just made it stronger.

 

He took a few deep breaths to keep himself calm. That was the most important thing here. If he couldn’t stay calm the situation would go south quickly. “It’s okay, Baby boy.” He didn’t miss the slight flinch at a nickname and he cursed himself internally for it. “I’m not mad. I’ll never be mad at you. It’s just a box and some cards. Nothing that can’t be fixed or replaced.”  
  
He couldn’t care less about them as long as Peter was safe and okay. He watched as Peter curled up even further into himself, rocking forwards and backwards ever so slightly. Wade didn’t dare move from his spot just yet. He knew approaching would just make things worse for Peter, so he kept still.

 

Peter shook his head and stared wide-eyed at Wade. His breathing was irregular, and his eyes weren’t focusing properly. He looked like he was going into something like a panic attack and Wade was at a loss of what to do.

 

Before when Peter got anxious it was easy to hold him until he felt better, mutter sweet promises in his ear. But now everything has changed. He couldn’t even touch the other. He could live with that, what he couldn’t live with was seeing Peter in such pain and terror.

 

It wasn’t the first time the other had freaked out over something small, but this was certainly the biggest he’s freaked out so far. He was going to have to be careful about how he was going to approach this, the last thing he needed was for Peter to actually bolt.

 

He had, of course, told Peter that if he wanted to leave, he could. He had offered to drop him off at May’s or anywhere else if he would feel more comfortable there. Wade wouldn’t be thrilled to have him out of his life by any means. But Peter’s happiness and safety always came first, always. That was all that had mattered to Wade these past few years and all that will matter, his needs be damned.

  
He took a deep breath, trying to radiate calmness when he stepped fully into the room. “Peter, hey, listen to me.” It didn’t look like much was going through, but he was going to try in any case. “It’s alright. I’m not mad. Just breathe for me, please. Just try to calm down. It’s alright, it’s not your fault. We’ll fix it.”

 

Peter let out a whimper and Wade’s heart cracked in two at the absolute scared look on his face. It obviously wasn’t going through to him. And the other still couldn’t remember Wade, had no reason at all to trust him. He didn’t know that if he could, the blond would give him the world on a silver platter or anything he wanted.

 

He slowly lifted his hands in surrender, not daring to approach the other just yet, not when he was in this state. “Peter, listen to me.” He still didn’t seem to be listening and Wade had to focus on staying calm and not panicking. “Take deep breaths for me. In, out. In, out. In, out.” He tried repeating that and Peter seemed to start syncing his breath with it, slowly but surely his breathing evening out.

 

It was still very irregular and not near as calm as it should be, but it would do for now. He took a small, slow step closer. When the other didn’t flinch or curl further into himself, he took it as a good sign. Still he made sure to keep his movements as slow and small as possible, like he was approaching a frightened animal.

 

“It’s going to be alright. We can just fix the box and put the cards back in, no harm done.” When Peter whined and shook his head, curling into himself, Wade worried at his bottom lip. He knew that his previous alphas probably would have punished him for something like this.

 

You don’t spend two years hunting down those monsters and not learn a thing or two of them. He knew that if Peter was at one of their homes at the moment he would be used, harshly so, even worse than usual or punished by violence. The thought made him absolutely sick. That was the very last thing Peter deserved.

 

Peter deserved all the best things in the world, that was Wade’s opinion at least. But he knew it was true. Peter was kind and caring and loving. He had a heart of gold and would go out of his way to help anyone he could. It was always heart-warming to see, and Wade had always loved him even more because of it.

 

Wade took another hesitant step forward, wanting to rush over and hold him, comfort him, but he knew that wasn’t possible right then. “There you go. Deep breaths. You can do this. You’re safe here.” Wade would never hurt him and he wished Peter knew that. He wished Peter could remember, but he knew that might never happen. So he needed to stop wishing and help create a better future for him.

 

Peter’s eyes were still unfocused, and tears were still slowly rolling down his face, but Wade dared to move a few small steps forward. “I need you to focus on me. Can you do that for me, Petey? I need you to listen to me, to look at me. I need you to focus.” The other gave a small whimper as reply.

  
Luckily the other seemed to focus on him ever so slightly, his breathing calming down by a fraction. “You’re not going to get punished for this, alright? Or for anything for that matter. I’m here to ensure that doesn’t happen. No one will ever touch you ever again. I’ll make sure of it.” He inched forwards.

 

Peter’s eyes seemed to focus ever so slightly, and Wade took that as progress. “I love you, Peter. I would never hurt you, especially not for something as insignificant as a bunch of cards and a box. It’s all easily replaceable, nothing worth getting hurt over.” Sure, the cards were valuable in the sentimental aspect, but it wasn’t a big deal, certainly not big enough to hurt Peter over, nothing was that big.

 

To know other alphas hurt him because of trivial things like this made his vision go red. With the scent of fear fading in the room, the anger must’ve gone through to Peter because he flinched and curled up into himself again. Wade cursed himself silently. He needed to stay focused. He couldn’t keep getting angry, even if it wasn’t at Peter. The brunet didn’t know the difference.

 

He took a moment to calm himself down, trying to give out _warm, safe, love._ It was difficult when the scent of fear was basically smothering him, but he was fairly certain that it was starting to get through to Peter. He really hoped it was.

 

“Okay, focus on me. Try to breathe. Just focus on my voice.” He tried to keep his voice as soft and soothing as possible. “It’s going to be okay. You’re not going to get hurt.” Peter let out another whimper, but this one sounded more like a question, so Wade took another few small steps forwards.  
  
“You’re completely safe now. I won’t hurt you and I’ll protect you from anyone else.” He was close to Peter now, almost in arm’s reach. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap his arms around him, hold him close until he felt better, but he knew that wasn’t possible.

 

So instead he got down on both knees, getting them both on the same level, almost to show that they were equals. And they were, in every aspect in Wade’s eyes. It had always been like that. To Wade being an alpha didn’t make him any better just like for Peter being an omega didn’t make him any worse.

 

It seemed as if the other didn’t think like that anymore, however. He cursed himself now just as much as he had ever that he hadn’t found Peter any sooner. But, like May had pointed out; there was nothing he could change about that now other than to help get the other better.

 

Peter’s breathing caught when he saw Wade kneeling in front of him. Wade was pretty sure that was because Wade had willingly brought himself to the same level as him more than him being so close. Peter refused to even walk next to him after all.

 

“Look at me.” Slowly Peter’s eyes seemed to focus on him and Wade smiled slightly, hopefully warmly. “See? It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” The other still didn’t seem to trust him, but he seemed to be getting somewhere at least.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Peter managed to get out between small, shaky breaths. He genuinely looked sorry, for something as small as this. It was so unlike Peter that he had to force himself to stay focused and not send out waves of sadness. It was difficult. He was so used to being able to just show emotion. Now, however, Peter getting better came first.

  
“No need to say sorry, it’s perfectly fine.” He kept his smile there, soft and caring. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, nothing we can’t fix.” He didn’t know how to make Peter understand that everything was going to be okay, that the last thing Wade wanted to do was hurt Peter.

 

“I-“ Peter’s breathing wasn’t slowing down as he spoke and small gasps for air filled his sentences. “I broke your box.” Peter pointed out, like Wade hadn’t seen it, like Wade didn’t realise how big a thing it was. It pained Wade slightly, the other didn’t deserve this. Every one of those alphas needed to pay.

 

He calmed himself down, the more Peter calmed down the more he’d be able to smell the scent coming off Wade. “I know.” He said softly, understanding. “And it’s okay, I’m not mad. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s all okay.”

 

The other still didn’t seem to believe him, but at least the tears were slowly starting to stop. “I di- didn’t mean it,” Peter said ad Wade slowly nodded, he knew, he just didn’t know how to make the brunet understand that. He didn’t know how to make Peter believe him. Because it was true, every single word of it.

  
“I know, Petey, it’s fine. Just try to relax for me, please?” Peter take a few slow and deep breaths, obviously concentrating hard on staying calm and not freaking out again. It was a few long minutes before Wade decided that Peter was calm enough. The scent in the air had changed to _hesitance, fear, tiredness_. Wade took that as a good sign.

 

He slowly moved to begin picking up the scattered cards, freezing when Peter spoke again. “You don’t-“ He hesitated for a split second. “You don’t laugh like you used to.” Peter was looking at him expectantly, but the moment their gazes met Peter dropped his, focusing on the floor instead.

 

Wade stared at him in silence for a few long minutes, unable to do anything other than stare. The other had remembered something? That was great, fantastic, brilliant. Wade couldn’t believe it. He wanted to hug the other out of happiness, enfold him in his arms and never let go.

 

But he stopped himself, he didn’t know how much the other remembered. What the other had said fully sunk in too and he felt his whole body sag slightly, the smile on his face dimming. “Why do you say that?” He asked hesitantly, uncertain as to if he wanted to know or not. Of all the things Wade wanted Peter to know, the last thing he wanted was for him to see how sad he was for the other, how much he hated himself for not being able to find him sooner.

 

“You-“ Peter seemed to need a moment to gather his courage. “You seem sad.” The other looked so hesitant and Wade could barely keep himself from letting _sadness, hurt, regret_ wash off him. The last thing Peter needed right now was more emotions, more pain.

 

“I’m not sad, Petey. I’m extremely glad that you’re here and safe. I’m happy to have you back.” He could see that that wasn’t the answer the brunet wanted and that he was going to have to actually give him something. Not that what he was saying was lies, he was just avoiding the question.

 

“I’m unhappy that the alphas hurt you the way they did.” Wade had to focus extremely hard to not get mad. “What they did is unacceptable. But it’s not your fault.” He had to make that perfectly clear, because he knew Peter tended to blame things on himself these days. “None of it is your fault, absolutely none of it, it’s all theirs. I’m unhappy with them, not you.”  


Peter took a few seconds before it sank in and he nodded. Wade smiled slightly and continued, but faltered slightly when the other spoke again. “What do you want from me?” The other asked in a small voice, curling into himself again. He blinked stupidly at him for a few moments, at a loss for what to say.

  
If he was being honest he knew that when he was searching for Peter he had been looking for their life back the way it was. But he had soon realised, especially after he had gotten the other back, that there was no going back to the way things were before, not completely and especially not quickly. Healing took time, he understood that.

 

After he had found Peter in the condition he had, he had spent the first few nights and free moments he had wrestling with himself about how to approach it and what he was going to do. Another person might’ve simply dropped Peter off at May’s place and left it at that; Wade felt ashamed that that thought had even crossed his mind.

  
But there was no way he was doing that, no way at all. He’d do everything he could to protect Peter, and that meant keeping him there, helping him recover in any way he could. He knew Peter was safer there with him and that he would have more time than May had to take care of Peter.

 

“Nothing.” The answer was simple really. He didn’t want anything from Peter, not for himself at least. He didn’t care for sex or a relationship or anything of the sorts. What he cared for was Peter, his safety and health. He couldn’t care less about what he got out of it. “I want nothing from you. All I want is for you to be safe and happy.”  
  
The other stared wide-eyed at him and he realised that it must have come as a bit of a shock. The other must be so used to people, especially alphas, just taking and taking and taking, never giving a care about what Peter could want or what he could need.

 

He had to focus to keep himself calm from getting angry over the alphas again. After all, the other could probably smell the scent coming from him now, the _love, care, safety_. Now that the other’s tears had dried and his breathing was starting to even out.  


He put the last of the cards and letters haphazardly into the box, before focusing on the shocked looking Peter. “If you want, you can climb back into bed and I’ll make you some hot chocolate or get you ice cream or anything you want. You can finish going through everything in the morning if you want, but I think for now it’s best if you get some sleep in.”

 

Peter nodded and once Wade had stepped far enough away from him he scampered back onto the bed, climbing in under the covers. “Can I have some hot chocolate? If that’s okay?” He asked softly, and Wade didn’t hesitate before nodding and putting the broken box back into the drawer.

 

Wade immediately headed to the kitchen, his mind whirring. The other had remembered something. He didn’t know how much or how in detail, but he remembered something it seemed. That one question had to be because he remembered something of Wade.

 

The thought warmed him, and he couldn’t stop smiling as he made the other hot chocolate. It was a small step, extremely small, but it was something. It was more than what Wade could have hoped for. But he could tell this was the start of Peter getting better and becoming a person again, that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next two chapters or so are going to be some fluff, so there's light in the tunnel(for some amount of time at least)!


	5. Chapter 5

**0 years 3 months 6 days 11 hours 48 minutes since rescue**

 

Peter was sitting anxiously at the dining room table, fiddling with the hem of the shirt he was wearing, only slightly too big for him now. He had gained quite a bit of weight with everything Wade had fed him, and the few times Wade had left on a business trip for a few days, he had left plenty of food ready for Peter to microwave or ready to eat. Even if Peter found it more difficult to eat when the alpha was away. He still wasn’t sure why.

 

He still hadn’t told Wade about all the things he had remembered. He had told him one or two things, but not many. He was still hesitant to speak up or to ask for things. But the alpha had always been careful to phrase things as questions wherever he could and not command him to do things. He seemed to know that Peter wouldn’t be able to say no.

  
When he looked at it, logically, he knew he had no reason to fear Wade or to believe that he would harm him. Logically, he knew all of this. That did not stop his moments of absolute panic, where his body was only thinking to submit, otherwise he would get hurt and punished. That he had to fall to his knees, with his mouth open or present himself with his ass in the air.

 

Those moments were still plentiful. And he was still afraid of breaking the spell, of making the alpha angry at him, at somehow managing to ruin everything he had somehow gotten through some miracle. He was still almost certain that was going to happen, but that certainness had lessened over the last three months with each day.

 

He still hadn’t told Wade all his memories yet. He did tell him a few things, things that slipped out or things that he thought would make the alpha happy and keep him around. Show him that he was improving.

 

So he had shown him he remembered how the Alpha liked his coffee and that he remembered the other’s preference of food. It was small things. He had told him a few of the memories he had, the first time they met, the first time he introduced him to Aunt May, things like that.

 

He did not, however, tell the alpha that he remembered that they were in a relationship. He did not tell him he remembered their first kiss and how Wade had asked him to move in. He did not tell him he remembered how much more open he had been to touch him or make lewd comments.

 

It concerned him. Was that what the other wanted back? He couldn’t give that to him, he couldn’t. Not willingly at least. And surely the other would lose patience sooner or later and start demanding, that was what all alphas did. But then again, the other had proven to be nothing like the others.

 

Even if the other had stated he wanted nothing, everyone wanted something, he wasn’t getting out of this without giving anything back. That just wasn’t fair. He felt so guilty for not giving back more than he already was.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He froze completely. He knew who it was, yet he couldn’t stop himself from the slight panic. Wade was at the door a moment later, opening it. A lady stepped through and Peter was hit by the scent of another omega, _care, love, safety._

 

He breathed it in deeply. It was comforting, but in a different way than Wade’s scent was comforting. Here there was no fear of the other doing something, using him, hurting him. It was something he wanted to hold onto and grip tightly.

 

He watched as the lady pulled Wade into a tight hug and the pulled away, whispering softly, too soft for Peter to hear, for a few moments. He watched as the other omega squeezed Wade’s shoulder before glancing over it to spot Peter.

 

She seemed to freeze, and he could almost see tears welling up in her eyes. He felt confused and more than anything he had to urge to hold her tightly and to curl up in her arms, she radiated love. So much love. He wanted that so badly. It felt safer than the love the alpha gave him. Even if he knew, deep down that Wade’s love wouldn’t hurt.

 

She whispered something to Wade and when he nodded, she slowly approached Peter. He continued to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, watching her wearily. She smiled shakily and stepped closer, before stopping herself and instead sitting down at the table, keeping a distance between them.

 

Peter was torn between jumping into his aunt’s arms and running away from the stranger. He didn’t dare take his eyes off the omega as he heard Wade preparing food in the kitchen. Did she bring food? It smelled delicious, but at the moment his stomach was turning too much to even think about eating.

 

“Hey, Peter.” Her voice was soft, and Peter could feel himself relaxing ever so slightly. “It’s Aunt May, Wade’s told you of me before, right?” Peter nodded, trying not to let his scent of _fear, hesitance, hopefulness_ fill the room too much. Since he’s been off the drugs, he has had a more difficult time keeping his scent calm.

 

She smiled softly at him and seemed to want to reach out but realised and instead held back. “It’s so good to see you again, Sweetie. So good to see Wade’s been treating you well. You look so much better and it’s only been a few months too.”

 

Wade had taken a photo of him a few weeks ago, once he wasn’t so scared that he bolted each time a phone was taken out to take a picture. He had been used to photos being taken before he was sold again, or a big group of people would come to use him. Photos were never a good sign before.

 

After that he had called her once, which was strange, no one had ever wanted to call him before and he was surprised by the way she talked to him. Concerned and loving and caring. Making sure that Wade was taking good care of him and that he was eating healthy and that he was just happy in general.

  
It was strange to him and Peter had spent quite some time talking to her before she had to hang up to go to work. It felt nice, almost familiar, in way that was difficult to describe. He wanted to cling onto the feeling, but he was also terrified of what it could mean, and how much it would hurt to lose it.

 

“Peter, Sweetie, you’re drifting off.” He focused back on her to find her smiling softly at him, almost in a sad way, but more fond and loving than anything. “You used to drift off often before too. Thinking about your projects or your future or just anything.”

 

He blinked at her, the scent of _love, care, home_ enveloping him. It smelled very similar to Wade’s scent, he realised. It was just softer around the edges and sweeter. It was nice and it almost felt like something he had missed, which was silly because he never had it in the first place, that he can properly remember in any case.  
  
“Sorry.” He said softly but couldn’t help but smile back slightly. Although he was still apologising almost as much as he did when he arrived, now he was less fearful that he would get punishment if he didn’t (and sometimes even if he did). It was nice to not be so afraid anymore.

 

“Oh, don’t apologise, Peter. It’s fine.” She smiled and glanced to the kitchen, where Wade was taking his time to prepare the food. He was torn between not wanting to be alone with a stranger, wanting the alpha to be there and wanting some alone time with the amazing omega.

 

He smiled gratefully and looked down to fiddle with his shirt again. “You don’t have to answer this, but I was wondering how things between you and Wade are, he only tells me so much, you know?” She was looking at him, the question one obviously out of concern.

 

Peter didn’t think before answering. Something about her just made it seem so easy to just talk. “It’s good. He’s really nice, you know?” He smiled slightly, his cheeks heating up and he couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

 

“He doesn’t- doesn’t touch me and he always gives me space. And it’s really nice. He’s the nicest alpha I’ve ever met.” He didn’t see the sad look on her face at the last comment. He could barely remember Uncle Ben, after all. And in comparison to the others, Wade really was an angel.

 

He took a shaky breath and dared a glance at the other omega, who was looking at him earnestly. “And, you know, sometimes I miss what we had?” It was a soft confession and he focused on his hands again, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

“Our relationship- it was- it was good, right?” He took another deep breath, closing his eyes. “He- he made comments and things, but he never forced me to do anything. I would’ve remembered that, right?”

 

Aunt May nodded. “He would’ve never done that. He’s a good man and he was a good alpha to you.” Her smile was a sad one, and Peter wasn’t too sure what it meant, but he knew she only had to best in mind for him so he knew she wouldn’t be lying. Or so he hoped at least.

 

“I miss it sometimes and I wonder what it’s like to- to kiss him and be held by him.” He worried at his bottom lip. He hadn’t meant to talk this much, but while he was here, he might ass well. “I want to know what it feels like to be in a relationship, you know?”

 

“I- I miss him sometimes, what we had.” He admitted softly. There was a strangled noise coming from the kitchen and something was dropped to the floor. Peter was on his knees in an instant, eyes screwed shut, his heart hammering in his chest.  
  
There was a few curse words and Peter tensed. He only opened his eyes when the scent of _love, safety, care_ practically surrounded him. Aunt May was in front of him and she was watching him worriedly. “Hey, Peter, it’s okay, look at me. It’s okay, don’t worry. Wade just dropped something in the kitchen, that’s all.”  
  
He could still hear his heartbeat in his ears, but his breathing was starting to slow down and his thoughts calming a bit. It was fine. It was all fine. He realised he was close to tears and hurriedly blinked.

 

When Aunt May opened her arms for a hug, he hesitated for only a moment before settling into them. Her scent enveloped him completely and the physical contact without any threat was amazing. He wanted to stay there forever.

 

To have the comfort of his aunt, another omega, was amazing and knowing she trusted Wade, made him trust him even more. It would be okay. He was safe for now, at least. And the longer he was there the more permanent that safe seemed. He just couldn’t let his guard down completely, even if it was getting difficult not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for the lateness on this one. Not sure how I feel about the chapter, but yeah, here it is  
> Look out for some fluff in the next chapter!
> 
> And thanks to Chandler for getting me to actually write this, couldn't have done it without you <3


	6. Chapter 6

**0 years 5 months 2 days 17 hours 8 minutes since rescue**

 

Wade had had a rough day. He had almost gotten shot thrice. And those were just the times he barely dodged the bullets, he couldn’t even begin to count the times he was shot at. He did however get some pretty nasty cuts where he had to stop by his safe-house for to fix himself up.

 

It had been a draining day and he couldn’t wait for anything other than to go home and collapse on the couch after he made dinner for him and Petey. He was still thankful to have the other back and he reminded himself constantly of how lucky he was.

 

He was reminded of it every time he heard footsteps or soft noises in the apartment and the smell of the omega. It was something so comforting and sweet. Wade loved that their scents mingled together and filled their apartment.

 

Peter had gotten a lot more comfortable with him, actually speaking and his scent had started smelling less and less like fear. The pills he was on to suppressants his heats was also something that helped, Wade didn’t know what he’d do if Peter had gone into heat. And Peter seemed very relieved that that burden had been taken off his shoulders.

 

All in all, however, things were good. It wasn’t like before, not nearly. Peter still had plenty of breakdowns and panic attacks and Wade still hadn’t touched him, but they were making progress nonetheless and Wade was focusing on that.

 

It was more than good enough and definitely more than he could’ve ever asked for. He was happier than he had been ever since Peter had been taken away from him.

 

But all that meant that he had a harder time doing jobs, because it meant leaving Peter alone at home, which he didn’t like, but it was necessary.  So he managed. Peter seemed to handle it fine too, so Wade tried not to worry too much.

 

He had also given back all of Peter’s science-y books to him and the other was enjoying working through them again a lot. It was good to see some of the old Peter was still left over. He was still the same Peter, he had just changed a bit. And that was perfectly fine and normal.

 

Even if he still wanted to snap the neck of each and every alpha that ever laid their grimy hands on Peter. He still hadn’t told Peter what he did for a living, and the few times Peter had asked he had avoided it quite well, if he did say so himself.

 

He would tell Peter at a later time, once he was more comfortable. Although if Wade was being honest with himself, he was just delaying the inevitable. It had taken him years to tell Peter before what he did for a living, but it had been easier to do then, when they weren’t living together.

 

After the stop at his safe-house he headed to their apartment. He was whistling any song that come to mind as he opened the door but froze when he entered the living room, the sounding dying out immediately. The walls had streamers and little colourful flags on them. And there were balloons -equally colourful- scattered around the room.

 

He stared, gaping for a moment, looking at the red velvet cake that read, in a handwriting that he recognised as Peter’s, _Happy 35 th Birthday Wade_, then at the assortment of Mexican food on the table and it finally settled on Peter and May coming from kitchen, both with grins on their faces.

 

“Happy birthday, Wade!” Peter seemed a bit nervous, like he was going to be reprimanded or like Wade wasn’t going to like it. Which was impossible. It felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and he was most definitely _not_ tearing up.

 

Wade had completely forgotten it was his birthday. He hadn’t celebrated ever since Peter was taken and his time keeping had always been terrible. May had done something small for his birthday the last two times, like cupcakes or something like that.

 

But this, he hadn’t been expecting this. He realised that Peter and May was still staring at him expectantly and he snapped out of it. “Fuck, guys. I think you got something in my eyes.” He laughed slightly. Yup, definitely off his game.

 

“A party? For little ol’ me? You guys shouldn’t have.” He closed the door behind him, walking closer as he looked around. He was still in shock about them doing something like this. He hadn’t been expecting anything.

 

“Of course we had too, Wade. It’s your 35th, big year, you know?” She was smiling, gesturing for them all to sit down in the living room. Wade chose the chair while Peter and May both sat down on the couch. He pushed any jealousy away at the fact that Peter never sat that close to him, it was stupid. Of course Peter felt more comfortable around May, an omega, than him, an alpha.

 

Peter shifted slightly in his seat, an excited look on his face, although it did look a little nervous. The brunet looked at May. “Do we do it now or after cake?” He asked, glancing at Wade for a moment, sending him a mischievous look that had Wade curious.

 

“Come on, you guys can’t leave me out of the loop. That’s just cruel! And on my birthday too.” While he could he was going to play the birthday card as much as he could, of course. “Is it karaoke? Please tell me it’s karaoke. I haven’t done karaoke in ages!”

  
Both Peter and May laughed slightly and he could’ve sworn Peter had rolled his eyes at him, it made his heart flutter. “Go on, Peter, go get it. We’ll do dinner and cake afterwards.” May spoke softly, glancing at Wade with the most caring look.

 

Peter practically sprang up and headed into the bedroom, Wade watching him leave and resisting the urge to look at that ass, because he knew he didn’t have a right to anymore, but still, damn. The other had gotten back to his previous weight and it was lovely.

 

He looked at May, rising an eyebrow in silent question. She just shook her head, muttering a small; “Don’t give me that look. It was all Peter’s idea. I just helped with the execution.” That made his heart squeeze in a way that he both hated and loved.

  
Before he could ask more Peter was back in a few moments with two small wrapped packages and Wade blinked. Presents? He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it, but there it was. Peter actually moved to sit down on the arm of the chair and that left Wade even more speechless.

 

He handed the bigger present to him first and Wade glanced between Peter and May for a moment. May let out a small chuckle. “That one’s from me.” She gestured for him to keep going.

 

Wade couldn’t help himself as he grinned, tearing up the wrapping paper and looking at the item inside. On top was a red apron with the words ‘MR GOOD LOOKIN’ IS COOKIN’’ printed on the front in black. He let out a slight chuckle, before shooting a grin at May.

 

He moved it out of the way to reveal a Mexican cookbook. When he opened the cover there was a small note scribbled in the front.

 

_For you to improve your cooking with. I can’t always be there to bring you food, after all._

_Happy 35 th birthday, Wade._

_-Love, May_

 

He blinked and grinned at May again. “May, you almost make it seem like you’re going to stop giving me food. That can’t happen. I would die for your pastas.” He wondered if May knew how much it meant to receive presents from her, and for her to even remember his birthday.

 

She just rolled her eyes at him, the corners of her lips tugging up. “Honestly, Wade, as if you’d ever allow me to leave. You’re pretty hard to get rid of, you know?” She had a playful twinkle in her eyes and Wade’s heart swelled.

 

He looked to Peter, who was sitting so close. Or, he wasn’t sitting close at all really, but he was within arm’s reach, which was pretty damn impressive for their current standards. He was surprised, but excited more than anything.

 

His attention was drawn to the small box in the other’s hand when the other waved it in front of his face. “You’re drifting off, Wade.” The other said softly and Wade managed an apologetic look before taking it.

 

He opened this one slower this time. When he opened the box there was a bracelet in, and Wade was confused for a moment. It looked so much like the one he had made Peter all those years ago. “Petey, wha-“

 

He looked to the other but was cut off when he spoke. “Just read the card.” Wade stared for a second longer before he turned his attention to the card.

 

_Dear Wade,_

_Happy Birthday! 35, huh? You’re really starting to get old._

_I remember the bracelet you got me just when we become friends. It was handmade and although I was joking about it, I secretly loved it. I remember I wore it all the time._

_So, since I lost it, I thought it was only fair that I make us both one._

_Love,_

_Babyboy_

 

Wade stared at the card for a really long time, willing himself not to tear up, dammit. He was stronger than this. One loving letter wasn’t going to break him, no, not at all. He was totally fine. This was all fine.

 

He picked up the bracelet, noticing his hands shook ever so slightly and slipped the bracelet on. It was perfect and Wade loved it. He was already planning on never taking it off again.

 

He looked back to Peter, who was grinning at him and he grinned back. “Thanks, Babyboy. This means the world to me.” And it did, really did. The other had remembered something, and done something about it, and referred to himself as ‘Babyboy’, which made his heart ache.

 

Peter opened and closed his mouth for a few moments, before Wade was suddenly embraced. Peter’s arms wrapping tightly around his neck, holding him close. Wade hesitated for a moment, before wrapping his arm’s around the other’s waist.

 

He could smell the omega so clearly and it was a scent he had used to love so much and to smell it properly was fucking mind-blowing. He didn’t quite realise how much he had missed this. It was amazing to have it back, even if he knew it probably wouldn’t last long.

 

He smiled, and it felt slightly wobbly. The hug was over far too soon but he let Peter pull away the moment he wanted to. There was no way he was forcing the other to stay in his arms any longer than he wanted to, no mater how fantastic it was.

 

Peter laughed softly and held out his wrist to show the other. Sure enough, Peter was wearing a similar bracelet, this one simply blue and red instead of red and black. He honestly felt speechless, something that very seldom happened.

 

He stared at the other for a few very long moments, before May interrupted them. “So how does dinner and, after that, cake sound?” 

  


Wade laughed and nodded, a giant smile on his face. “That sounds absolutely fantastic, May.” He was hungry after all, and he was so happy. This had been everything he hadn’t even known he should’ve hoped for.

 

And the hug, oh- the hug. He had known Peter was curious about the relationship, but after two months of nothing happening, he assumed that had faded. And that had been fine, but he was pretty sure he still preferred this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Some fluff for the new year, and all that  
> Also thank you guys so so much for all the lovely comments, you guys have no idea how much that means to me <3


	7. Chapter 7

**0 years 6 months 9 days 17 hours 8 minutes since rescue**

It was cold, the apartment’s heat wasn’t working properly, and Peter was slightly sick. Wade had huddled him under a bunch of blankets and made him hot chocolate. After he got comfortable, he could see the alpha was debating not going to work and instead staying to take care of Peter and his slight sniffle.

 

Really, Peter could handle a lot more than this. When he had still been around other alphas, he could’ve been throwing up and they would’ve been nothing other than irritated and disgusted. He learned to keep being sick to himself.

 

But he couldn’t help the constant coughing, which had set the alpha off. He had assured Wade multiple times that he was fine. He wasn’t just going to die from a small cold. Wade insisted on giving him medicine and any sort of comfort he could possibly want.

 

There was food in front of him, the TV was on, he was warm under a couple of blankets and he was nursing his drink in his hands. It was nice and so different from all the other times he had been sick that he could remember.

 

He sipped carefully at the almost too hot drink as he watched the alpha. He was fussing about the blankets and repositioning the food. It made Peter’s heart ache slightly. It was so sweet.

 

He smiled and shook his head. “Wade, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. You need to get to work.” He still didn’t know what work was exactly for the other, but he didn’t think too much about the odd hours Wade worked. It was none of his business after all.

 

Wade looked up at Peter and smiled back easily. “I know, Baby Boy.” That nickname that always made Peter’s heart squeeze, it was so much different to the other nicknames that he’s been called before. “But I just wanna make sure you’re okay and that you don’t get sicker. “

 

Peter reached out after some hesitating, squeezing the other’s shoulder. “I’m fine. I’ve survived much worse.” He could see that comment didn’t sit well with the alpha.

 

He froze, anger radiating off him. He clenched and unclenched his fists, taking a deep breath. He had noticed before that small things set the alpha off. Mentioning anything before he got there being one of the main things. Especially the other alphas and how they had treated him. Wade got angry, so unbelievably angry, but he never let it show to obviously and he never let it out on Peter. It was also never directed at Peter.

 

Peter could never decide if it was nice or if it scared him. More a combination of both, he supposed. He was still waiting for this all to backfire on him, yet it still hadn’t. Wade had created a safe space, never once hurt or used him, gave him free rein to do what he wanted and cared for him. It was more than he could ever hope for. And it had already been five whole months. The time had passed so quickly.

 

He still couldn’t believe it. And slowly but surely the memories were starting to come back. The doctors had told Wade that he must’ve suppressed it to help the cruel treatment be easier. He trusted the alpha when he said things like that. After all, he hadn’t left the house other than to go to Aunt May’s house. Big groups of people, especially with alphas in them were terrifying.

 

Still, the memories were all good ones, ranging from them snuggling on the couch and watching bad movies to their first kiss. They were still all foggy, all too dull and far away. But it was there, and that’s what mattered. That’s what Wade had told him when he had gotten depressed over it and had quietly confessed his thoughts.  
  
Throughout everything, Wade had been caring and kind and loving. He never once acted like the other alphas he had known. Peter was forever grateful for that. Thinking back, he didn’t think he would’ve been able to survive another half a year under those alphas. After a few months, he had realised just how malnourished and beaten he had been.

 

He snapped back to reality when Wade took a step closer, his hand outstretched, before freezing. He was obviously on his way to do something, but he decided against it. It had happened plenty of times before, but Peter never knew what it was. He also never asked, it wasn’t his place.

 

Instead the blond rearranged the blankets once more to keep the omega warm, before taking a step back and smiling softly. “Alright. I’ll see you in a few hours. If you need anything, call me, message me, smoke signal me, anything.”

 

Peter nodded. “Alright, I will.” He still fought off the urge to ad ‘alpha’ to the end of the sentence, as he was trained to do. Alphas liked to be reminded of their power and status over you. But not Wade, never Wade. So Peter refrained from calling him that whenever he could. For some reason, the other was much happier being called Wade than alpha. Peter couldn’t deny he was happier that way too.

 

“Thanks, Petey Pie! I’ll see you soon. Stay safe.” He shot him a smile, making sure he’s okay, before taking his bag and heading out, making sure to lock the door behind him. Once he was out Peter snuggled into the blankets.

 

A few months ago he would’ve relaxed the moment the other was out the door, but he was finding as time went on that there wasn’t any difference in his level of stress with or without the man there. He also found that it helped to have him near when he had his anxiety attacks.

 

His scent and voice, unlike the other alphas, was calming and caring. It was so different, and Peter could honestly say he loved it. He loved everything about Wade.

 

With that thought he froze completely, his mind coming to a complete standstill.

 

He loved him?

 

His grip on the cup made his knuckles white and he had to remind himself to breathe. It was fine, it was all fine. It wasn’t like he was falling in love with an alpha. An _alpha_. It was bad, extremely bad. He didn’t want it. He just wanted to go on with his life. He didn’t want his emotions to be abused. Didn’t want to have the amazing alpha to end up like all the others before him.

 

He didn’t know what he’d do if the alpha turned on him. He’d gone so long without being used, beaten or hurt. He didn’t think he’d be able to take it. Not after he had been spoiled and pampered as much as Wade had.

 

He gave him food and his own bed. He gave him attention and kindness. He gave him more than he could ever ask for. He didn’t want to ever lose that. But a nagging voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that the alpha’s patience and care couldn’t last forever.

 

The alpha he was willing to give everything to might turn on him and take take take. And Peter was pretty sure he’d allow that. Which scared him even more. He couldn’t think like that. He needed to get away. He couldn’t possibly love an alpha.

 

But he knew that wasn’t true. He definitely loved this one.

 

He put down his cup, rummaging around in the blankets for his phone, the one Wade had given him after two weeks so that he could keep contact with the outer world until he was ready to go out again. Really he only used it to talk to his aunt and to read articles. His current social life consisted of Wade and Aunt May. Although recently he’s started messaging his old school friends again, who were very happy to hear from him again.

 

He focused on calling Aunt May’s number as his hands shook. It took three rings before she answered. He was trying to calm his breathing when she spoke, startling him slightly.

 

“Peter? Is something wrong?” Her voice was soft, concerned. She knew if it wasn’t their set times he called at, he usually called when something was wrong. He was very adamant on not bothering her when she was at work. He wanted to think that since he could hardly breathe at the moment it was okay to bother her a bit.

 

“I-“ He cut himself off, taking a deep breath as he tried to figure out how to say it. “I love him.” When the words fell out of his mouth he felt it hang in the thick air. It was even harder to breathe now. It was so real.  
  
Through the jumble in his head, a voice broke through. Aunt May. “-okay, Peter. Breathe, Peter, breathe. It’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out. Breathe. In, out. In, out.”

 

She continued talking to him until he had calmed down some. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, Aunt May. I don’t want to feel this way towards him. It’s unfair.” He knew the other had said he loved him multiple times before and wasn’t ashamed to talk about it. But that didn’t make it any easier to believe. “What if he hurts me? What if he gets bored of me?” He didn’t think he’d survive that.

 

“Do you really think he’d hurt you or get bored of you?” She asked softly. “It’s been five months and before that you two had been together for years.” There was a slight pause, movement in the background. “He loves you, Peter, he’d never do anything like that to you, you know that. I know you’re scared, but it’ll be okay.” Always the voice of reason.

 

He took another few breaths, calming himself down. She was right, he knew she was, but, “I’m scared.” He admitted quietly, closing his eyes as he leaned into the blankets that smelled ever so slightly like Wade. The scent always calmed him down and he wouldn’t admit that he’d stolen clothes of the other before for comfort.

 

“I know, but it’s going to be okay. Love can be scary, even more so for you. Talk to him, tell him that you want to take it slow, figure things out. I can promise you Wade will do anything he can to make it as good for you as possible. He would never be against you in any way.”  
  
She was right, of course she was. From everything he remembered and how the other treated him since he came back, it was obvious that the other loved him and wouldn’t hurt him any time soon. That didn’t stop him from worrying though.

 

He nodded, even if she couldn’t see him. “Alright. Okay. I can do that. I’ll call you tomorrow. There are some things I want to do before Wade comes home.” He wanted to make dinner, clean up the apartment a bit. If they were going to talk he was going to do it right.

 

“Good luck, Peter. Remember, I’ll always be here for you, so don’t hesitate to call next time, okay?” He could hear the smile in her voice. He confirmed, a smile on his face as well, before saying his goodbyes and ending the call.

 

With that he sniffled and stood up, heading to put on something warmer before he got the apartment and dinner ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I know it's been like two months, and I'm sorry. But also like, life gets in the way sometimes and I can't really put this above any of my real life obligations. So I'm sorry  
> But, nonetheless, for those who've stuck around or who are new, thank you so much! And I really hoped you enjoyed it! We're nearing an actual relationship. Whoop!


	8. Chapter 8

**0 years 6 months 9 days 19 hours 42 minutes since rescue**

 

Wade came home to the smell of food. He stopped in the door, looking around just to make sure this really was their apartment. Yet it was theirs, with the same old couch that they haven’t bothered to replace, the same knick-knacks on the coffee table, the same crooked picture frames on the wall. He did a double take.  
  
Peter wasn’t on the couch where he left him. He went into panic mode almost immediately, completely forgetting about the smell of food. He dropped his bag, his hand going to the knife in his pocket but not pulling it out just yet.

  
He silently closed the door behind him as he stepped inside, heading to the kitchen first. He was met with- well, not what he was expecting. The table was set and was lasagne on the table and he was almost painfully reminded of the time when he attempted to make Peter lasagne and failed. Some things Peter had just always been better at.

 

He looked up when he heard a sneeze from behind him. He turned around, his eyes landing on Peter. He looked slightly better than he had before Wade had left him for work that morning. Still Wade was worried about him being sick. He didn’t really want the other doing anything in case it made it worse.

 

So maybe he was a little overprotective, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted Peter to know that he was loved at all times and that he was safe. Wade wanted to make sure that Peter never felt the way he did those two years in his life ever again, especially when he was around him.

 

“Petey?” He asked softly, glancing between the table and Peter. It wasn’t the first time the other had made dinner -Peter preferred to stay busy even when he had begun some courses online- but it was the first time he had set the table with candles and everything.

 

The other smiled hesitantly. “I made dinner. Thought we could talk for a bit.” Oh. _Oh._ That was never any good. Having a Serious Talk meant bad things most of the time and his mind was already racing with what it could possibly be. Did the other want to move out? Did he feel suffocated by Wade? Did Wade do something wrong?

 

Still he nodded and smiled widely, heading to pull out the other’s chair for him, which was half a joke and half serious caring. He couldn’t ignore the adorable, barely-there blush that graced Peter’s cheeks as he sat down, but he made no comment as he would’ve before. Still he treasured it, just for in case he didn’t get to see it again.

 

Wade sat down opposite to Peter. They both piled food onto their plates. Peter had a much bigger appetite after a few months and Wade was always hungry after a strenuous job. They ate silently for a few moments. Wade almost moaning after the first bite. The food Peter made was heavenly, as always. Not that he did moan, that wouldn’t be good for Peter, but it was close. He was still careful around Peter to not bring back any bad memories or make him uncomfortable.

 

Still, Peter had his fair share of panic attacks and nightmares, but Wade had began helping a lot more as time went on. Sometimes he could even touch Peter as a way of grounding him and comforting him. It was a lot of progress, but Wade was always careful.

 

He waited for a few moments and was just about to ask when Peter spoke up. “We used to date.” It was more of a statement than a question, but the hesitance was still there. They had never addressed it directly before, always skirting around the topic of what they had before. Wade didn’t know how much Peter could remember, but he assumed Peter wouldn’t want that again. Which was fine, Wade would never push and just being able to be near him and protecting, taking care of him was enough.

 

“Would you- Are you- Wh- I-“ Peter stopped, taking a deep breath, obviously this was something big. Peter often had difficulty talking about anything serious or emotion related ever since he came back. He was definitely more of a closed book and Wade wasn’t exactly an open one any more either. But he wanted to believe they were getting there.

 

Wade smiled softly, tipping his head to the side. “Petey it’s okay, breathe. Take all the time you need.” The last thing he wanted was for the other to feel pressured. He didn’t ever want him to feel like he had to do anything and he wanted to make it very clear that he was never going to be punished. Which had just been a bullshit excuse for those awful alphas to hurt an omega to get off on it. It was disgusting.  
  
But now wasn’t about that, he was pulled back to the moment when Peter spoke again. “We were happy.” Wade nodded to that, but didn’t interrupt, wanting Peter to get whatever he needed off his chest. “You- You loved me. You even said it a few times since I’ve been back.” Once again Wade nodded, he had never hidden that from Peter.

 

Peter took a deep breath. “So that must mean you still feel the same way, right?” There was a slight hesitation before Wade nodded. Was Peter going to say it made him uncomfortable? That he wanted him to stop? Or that he even wanted to move in with May again? He didn’t want that, but if that’s what Peter wanted he wasn’t about to stop him.

 

“I just-“ He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I guess this is my way of asking if you’d want to go on a date?” Peter was yet to go out, so Wade’s mind was racing. A date? Peter wanted to go on a date? That was amazing, he couldn’t believe it. But it would also mean they’d have to go somewhere not too crowded, which Wade didn’t mind. They’d also have to go out a few times before that to get Peter used to being around other people again.

 

Peter must’ve taken his hesitation as not wanting to because he was suddenly paddling back as quickly as possible. “If you don’t want, that’s fine. I just- I thought it might be nice. I know I’m not the Peter I used to be and that you might not want a broken omega like me And I-“  
  
Wade interrupted him almost immediately. “Pete, slow down.” He smiled again, hoping to ease the other’s nerves. “I’d love to go on a date with you. We’ll go somewhere nice and romantic, yeah?” Peter smiled in relief, his shoulder seeming to sag, some of the tension taken away.

  
Wade held out his hand for the other, giving him the choice to take it or not. It was completely his choice and he wanted to make that clear. Peter made the boundaries. After a moment Peter placed his hand in the alpha’s and Wade gave it a slight squeeze. “We can try, and if you don’t like it; we stop. If you like it, we take it slow, at your pace. Alright?”

 

Wade wanted nothing more than to wrap the other in a tight hug and shout in joy, but he held back. Boundaries, those were important. Hopefully they could get somewhere though, hopefully Peter could love him again. He really hoped so. “And if any time you want to stop or slow down, all you have to do it tell me.”

 

If he was being honest, he’d be fine with anything as long as he got to keep Peter in his life. That was really all he could ask for. Peter’s smile had only grown however and he nodded. “That sounds great.”

 

Wade’s heart ached. Big smiles like these were hard to get from Peter came back, but it was becoming more and more frequent. It reminded him of before Peter was taken. And he knew he would never get the old Peter back, but the old Wade wasn’t here anymore either. He was still hoping they were compatible. He loved the other with all his heart. He meant the world to him. It was why he had been planning to ask him to marry him before it all went to shit.

 

He had planned it all out so nicely. He had a date set and everything, the ring was still tucked away in his drawer under the clothing. He sometimes hated it that they were going to wait until they were married to get bonded. (Wade had wanted to do it right.) But if he had been bonded he wouldn’t have been taken by the trafficking ring. He had beaten himself up over it so much, because _what if._ What if, what if, what if? But May had told him many times before, there was no point in thinking about that, he could only think about the future.

 

He squeezed the other’s hand again. It was going to be fine. Peter was back now. It was all going to be fine. They could get back to that, maybe, hopefully. If not, that was fine too. He went over the other’s words again however and he realised what the other had said; that he was a _broken_ omega. Which was bullshit and Wade really had to focus not to let the scent of _sadness, anger, guilt_ fill the air. He thought he managed pretty well.

 

“Baby boy?” He asked softly and the other looked up from where he had begun eating again with one hand, not wanting to let go with the other hand which was holding Wade’s. Wade frowned slightly and Peter, always so careful, froze slightly. Wade could almost see the other’s need to say ‘yes, Alpha?’. That had been a hard habit for the other to lose, he still slipped up every now and then. Not that Wade ever got angry at him, just those fucking alphas.

 

“You’re not broken, you hear me?” He spoke softly, trying to be as gentle as possible. “You are amazing, fantastic. Different than before yes, with different faults than before of course. But not broken.” He watched the other earnestly. “I promise you, you are not broken, and I will never see you that way, ever.”

 

Peter watched him with wide eyes and he looked like he was about to cry. Instead, he squeezed the alpha’s hand and nodded. Wade knew that was the closest he was going to get to a ‘thank you’ or an ‘I believe you’. He’d take it.

 

After a moment of watching each other, they both began eating again, easily talking in between about less serious things. What Peter was doing at the moment in his courses, the heater being broken again, Peter’s friends’ visits, going to a park later. It was nice, comfortable. More than Wade could’ve ever asked for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! It's a bit more wholesome, but don't worry, there's still some twist further down the road.  
> At least for now you guys can look forward to just fluff for the most part!  
> Sorry that it was such a long time between uploads, I'm really gonna try uploading more frequently, but I make no promises  
> Thanks so much for reading <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will (hopefully) at least be every two weeks!  
> Find me on tumblr @thefantasticspideypool for further updates and such  
> Feel free to leave comments and criticism! Hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
